The Grease Christmas Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: When Danny learns that their parent's aren't coming come for Christmas, they all stay together to spend their holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with finals and presents that I almost forgot about this. This is a christmas story! I have to fill in a little more! But there will be more chapters! So... Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukahh and Happy Kwanzaa!  
**

The bell finally rang and the December vacation starts. The students ran out with sweaters and scarfs on excited that they won't have school for three weeks.

Just then, the Tbirds and the Pink Ladies came out the doors.

Jan squeals, "YAY! CHRISTMAS IS COMING!"

"So glad we're out of that class," Putzie sighed. "That stupid dumb teacher kept throwing boring lectures at us!"

"Bah Humbug," Rizzo said sarcastically while lighting a cigarette.

Marty says sarcastically, "Ok little miss grouchy."

"What's wrong with Rizz?" Sandy asked Kenickie.

He sighed, "She's been like this for a while. She had always hated the holidays."

"Why?" Sonny asks joking. "She's just a Scrooge!"

Kenickie slapped his arm to get him to stop.

"Sorry," Sonny said.

Sandy asked, "Is there any reason why?"

"Let's just say it was her dad," he replied.

Danny then spoke up. "Speaking of which, I gave a present to all of your folks. I sent them away to Colorado to ski."

"And that's perfect why?" Doody asked confused wrapping arms around Frenchy.

He explains, "It's just that the thing is since Sandy is here, I thought of spending a couple of days with you guys. And besides, I won those ski trip tickets and I have nothing to do with them."

Jan asked, "But they'll be home before Christmas right?"

"Or Hanukkah,' Frenchy finished that question.

Danny chuckles, "Yeah they'll be home of course."

"Oh good!" Jan smiles hugging Putzie.

Rizzo exhaled, "It had just gotten worse."

"Ah c'mon Rizzo," Jan squeaks, "It'll be fun!"

"Bah Humbug."

Doody scoffed, "Geez… Someone's doesn't have the christmas spirit!"

They went over to Danny's house to hang out.

Just then the phone rang.

Danny went to answer. "Hello?" He asked. Then he smiles saying jovial, "Oh hi mom!"

The guys laugh hysterically over that.

Danny angrily gave then the finger to get them to stop and went back to the phone. "How's Colorado?"

Just then something happened as he listens.

"Oh…" Danny's smile slowly faded. "Really?" He asked. "Uh huh... uh huh... ok... awww... that's ok. I understand. I'll tell them. Ok. Love you mom. Alright. Bye." He hung up the phone and sank into the armchair feeling sad.

Frenchy asked, "What's going on Danny?"

He took a deep breath and explained, "Alright. Well, the thing is, our parents may not make it home for the holidays."

They gasped suddenly.

"Why?" Sandy asked in shock.

"The ski lodge is snowed in! There has been huge snow storms going on," he replied.

The gang looked down.

Sonny asks, "Even a six days before Christmas Eve?"

"They may not make it back on time."

Sonny then hugs Marty who started to cry.

Rizzo sighed lighting a cigarette, "Great just great. It all got worse. "

Kenickie just rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Oh no," Frenchy sighs and tears fall down her face. "What are we going to do? I can't celebrate without my folks! I never celebrated without my folks before!"

"Neither have we," Putzie said feeling sad.

Danny thought of an idea, "How about this huh? Maybe we can celebrate all together? We're all a family right? We can celebrate together. And we'll stay together in the same place for a few days!"

"There's one small problem Danny," Frenchy points out, "None of you guys are Jewish and I don't celebrate Christmas."

Doody wraps an arm around her and says, "That's ok. Maybe you can have me join and I'll pretend to be Jewish for you."

"That's silly Doody. You can't just pretend to be Jewish."

"Well you need someone to celebrate with. C'mon Frenchy," he begged.

Frenchy looked at his pleading eyes and then sighs giving in, "Fine..."

"Hey, where's Jan?" Danny spoke up since she's not present with the rest.

Putzie answered, "Oh, she's in the bathroom washing her hands."

Danny sighed, "Ok. Well, I think it would be best not to tell Jan about this whole situation. I'm just worried she might take it a little hard than anyone."

They nodded in agreement.

"So," Sandy started, "Where can we stay? The one with a bunch of guest bedrooms?"

Marty replied raising her hand, "My relatives is almost like a mansion outside of town. It's got at least five guest rooms. They're going away for a business trip and we can rent the place. I'll call them to ask if we can borrow."

"Ok. Good." Danny replied. "We gotta do everything and I mean every traditional thing to keep us and Jan happy. And we're going to stay together no matter what."

Everyone agreed.

"Hey guys!" Jan came in and asks, "What are you guys doing?"

Then Frenchy replied with a lie, "Well... we all decided to spend the holidays at Marty's relatives place because we all gotta stay together as a family. No one should be alone."

Jan looks at her with a blank expression and then smiles, "Ok! But are our parents coming home?"

"Yeah Jan. Soon." Danny smiled, but sad on the inside. He didn't really mean to lie to his friend.

He shook out of it and he asked, "So Jan… What do you want to do?"

She shrugged, "Can we decorate the place first?"

"Yeah. We should!" Danny agreed and then says, "So we're gonna get the Christmas tree first thing tomorrow!"

Kenickie asked, "Seriously Danny? Since when you're into the whole holidays?"

He said, "Just get into it! It's my favorite holiday! It's our favorite holiday! And we got off from school for three weeks for a reason! We're gonna have the best Christmas and Hanukkah ever of our own! And we're all gonna get involved in it! Which will include you Rizzo. Who's with me?"

They all agreed to make it the best Christmas ever. Even Rizzo reluctantly agreed looking upset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I still have to fill in a few gaps, but i'm getting there. No negative reviews please!**

Later that day, Marty called her relatives and they said yes to letting her and her friends stay at their place. So the gang went to get their things and decorations and brought them to the car. Kenickie drives as Marty gave directions. They ended up in the outskirts of town in a beautiful quiet neighborhood on the hill.

"Looks peaceful," Frenchy comments.

Putzie said, "Looks like a perfect place to spend the holidays."

"Right there! The light white house!" Marty points and Kenickie turns his car into the driveway.

The rest stare in amazement seeing a big, beautiful, cozy home.

"Here we are," Marty announced as they parked.

Everyone cheered except Rizzo who rolls her eyes.

"Wow Marty," Frenchy admires the house. "Your family must be rich…"

Marty smiles chuckling, "Well technically, my mother's side of the family is."

They got their things and Marty went to get the key from under the mat and opened the door.

They enter inside and Marty turns on the lights. The inside is so warm, fancy, and really cozy.

They all looked around as Marty tells them where the kitchen is, the bathroom is, and the den is.

"What do you guys think?" Marty asked.

Jan sighed, "My future home…"

"Looks like a millionaire living here…" Doody said.

Frenchy looks around and says, "This is great! I love the walls of the house! Perfect color!"

"This is a perfect place Marty," Putzie said sitting on the couch. "The perfect place to spend the holidays!"

Afterwards it was dark, they called up for pizza while Frenchy goes to light her menorah by the window.

Danny then asked, "What does your family do Jan?"

With a pizza in her mouth, Jan took it out and asked, "On Christmas?"

"Yeah?"

"Hmmmmm…" Jan said, "Well… We have a huge meal."

"Of course…" Sonny said sarcastically.

She gave him a look and continues, "And after that, we finally open presents."

"Wait? What?" Putzie nearly shouted. "You open your presents after dinner?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Why not in the morning? Like we always do!"

Jan replied, "We love to sleep late and eat meals…"

"Not this year Jan. You are opening presents first thing in the morning!" Putzie said.

Jan gave him a frown.

"I open presents first thing in the morning," Putzie tells, "Even before my parents came downstairs, all presents opened!"

"What do you do Danny?" Sandy asked.

Danny sighed, "Well… I don't know…" He then changed the subject, "which reminds me. We gotta get the tree, and decorations-"

"We already got decorations covered. We all brought them from our homes," Kenickie looks at Rizzo and finishes, "Well almost all of us."

Marty asked suddenly, "You never had decorations Rizzo?"

She looked at her and just shrugged.

"Alright. So we gotta work on it and get a tree tomorrow, which will mean we gotta get to bed."

"Ummm… Where will we sleep tonight?" Doody points out and immediately complains, "Don't let me room with Sonny! He snores loud! And don't let me room with Putzie, he wets the bed-"

"Hold it," Putzie shouts, "That was seven years ago! I haven't wet then."

Doody then continues, "I don't wanna sleep with Kenickie! He talks in his sleep very loudly. And neither Danny… He just… Ehhhh…" He trails off.

"Just sleep with me Doody…" Frenchy says and then smiles, "I love snuggling with you."

"Awww really?" Doody smiles and then kisses her.

Kenickie sighed, "Me and Scrooge will bunk in the guest room," but then looked at her who frowned and said, "I mean Rizzo…"

"Is it alright if you sleep with me Sandy?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"Of course! Remember I changed months ago! I can do what I want now," she said.

Sonny then asked Marty, "Wanna room with me?"

"Ehhhh… I don't know… I mean what Doody said-" Marty says cringing a bit but Sonny interrupts.

"It's a lie! Just to get Frenchy."

Marty then mouths knowing it all made sense.

"I guess that leaves you and me Jan," Putzie smiles wrapping an arm around her.

She giggles like a little girl. "I would love to room with you!"

"Then let's turn in," Danny announced standing up and everyone else agreed.

Everyone went upstairs to pick the guest rooms.

"I pick the one with a fireplace!" Jan squeals.

Marty then said, "Every room has a fireplace."

"Even the bathroom?" Sonny asked with a confused look on his face.

She looked at him and shook her head.

Sonn as they all settled in and ready for bed, Jan crawled under the covers with Putzie.

"So warm…" Jan sighs tiredly snuggling deep in the covers.

Putzie agrees laying down, "Yeah. I wanna live here forever."

Just then Danny came in.

"Alright kids. Lights out," he announced to them.

They both laugh and Danny said sternly, "And no funny business."

"C'mon Danny, we're just snuggling!" Jan giggles.

"I don't want you know whats here, alright. Now goodnight," then Danny turned off the lights and close the door.

Then he went to Frenchy and Doody's next door and he noticed that they're just giving a kiss and laying down.

"Lights out you guys," he said and turned off the lights.

"Night Danny," Frenchy says softly.

"Night Zuko," Doody also said softly.

He smiled and went off the next room where Sonny and Marty are already sleeping.

He actually hears Sonny snoring loudly, but that doesn't seem to bother Marty much.

Danny rolled his eyes, turned off the lights and went to Rizzo and Kenickie's room.

He actually hears the bedsprings and then knows what they're up to.

He opened the door and said to the lump underneath the covers. "Lights out you two!"

Immediately Kenickie sat up shirtless and lied. "Rizzo was hogging the blankets."

Danny sighs rolling his eyes once more, "Just got to sleep. Alright?" Then he turned off the lights and shut the door going over to his room finding Sandy laying there waiting for him.

He sighs, "What a day."

She nodded and asked, "Are you hoping for your parents to get home soon?"

"I really am hoping for them to come home very soon," he replied and then frowned. "I should've lied to Jan like that. I mean, though she's young than any of us, I'm just worried."

Sandy shushes and wraps her arms around him, "It's gonna be ok. We're all gonna be fine together."

Danny then nodded. "She will find out though," he said.

She laid back down with him and kisses him. "Just go to sleep Danny. We gotta get a tree and decorate the place."

"Yeah," Danny agrees. But he laid awake for about two hours worried about Jan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, positive reviews please**

The next morning, everyone woke up, got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"I'm so taking the couch the next night," Kenickie sighed sitting down. "Rizzo snores like a jack hammer!"

Rizzo then complained, "Hang on a minute! I do not snore like a jack hammer! I happen to sleep peacefully like a lady."

He scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Alright! You gotta finish your food fast," Danny shouts, "We gotta get a tree!"

They cheer and Doody asked Frenchy, "Do you want to come with us to get one? You don't have to…"

"Doody, it's alright," Frenchy said happily. "I already got things set up for Hanukkah. And you guys may need help! Even though I don't celebrate Christmas, I would love to join the festivities because what matters is that we're all together!"

He smiled, kissed her cheek and got up to get his jacket.

Kenickie got his jacket on and asked Rizzo who's sitting at the couch lighting a cigarette, "Wanna come with us?"

Rizzo then answered with a question, "You want me to come with you?"

"C'mon Rizzo, we're gonna get a beautiful tree!"

"Bah Humbug," she exhales and sat back on the couch.

He rolled his eyes and then left with the rest of the gang.

Kenickie took his greased lightning and drove the gang to a nearby Christmas tree farm.

"Alright, we gotta pick a really good tree for the house," Marty says, "Not too tall, not too short. Not too big, not to small. Not the one with pine needles that will shed. Not the ones that have branches sticking up, or down. And not the ones that look like they'll die very quickly!"

Putzie then rolled his eyes asking Danny, "Does she have to be charge of getting the tree?"

He nodded. "It's her relative's house Putzie."

Jan, Frenchy and Sandy went to find an interesting tree.

"How about this one?" Sandy pointed it out and Marty shook her head saying, "It's too small."

Doody and Sonny found a tree and Marty shook her head, "That's too much!"

Putzie and Danny went to find the tiniest tree with only one branch sticking up, pine needles shedding. Marty then said, "I asked you guys to find a tree! Not that!"

"I thought it can use a little love," Putzie said smiling as he took a cute tree.

Jan gasped, "That's a cute tree Putzie!"

Marty slapped her palm on her forehead. "Get with the program here people!"

Kenickie went to look at the tree that's the right size and looks pretty.

"How about this one Marty?" He says looking at it.

Marty looked at it, gasped and shouted, "THIS IS IT! THAT'S THE TREE!"

Everyone gathered around to look at it and Danny said, "Alright. All in favor of getting this tree. Say I!"

They all agreed at the same time and then Danny and Kenickie took the tree, paid the man who runs the place and put it in Greased Lightning.

"How are we all gonna fit in the car?" Sandy asked.

They all looked at each figuring out the problem…

Just then the whole way home, Marty sat on Sonny's lap, Frenchy sits on Doody's lap, Jan sat on Putzie's lap, and Sandy sits on Danny's as Kenickie drives. But the three couples in the back were cramped in one seat because the tree took the other seat.

Soon as they get home, Danny and Kenickie then carried the tree and brought it into the house.

Rizzo still sat on the couch smoking another cigarette lounging around ignoring the commotion.

"Alright. Men work on the outside! Girls on the inside. And since this is Marty's relative's place, she will help us by adjusting a few things," Danny said.

Everyone followed what he said and got busy.

Jan went onto decorating the tree starting with the lights. Frenchy and Sandy went to decorate the rest of the room. Marty made sure that everything is perfect until she sees Rizzo still on the couch.

Marty shook her head and then said to Rizzo, "You know! It would nice if you can help a little!"

She looks at her friend with a blank expression and then ignored her.

Sighing, Marty went outside to see the guys almost finished with the outside. Danny was on the roof with the lights.

"Looking good boys!" She says happily.

Danny then shouted from the roof. "Alright, I'm done! Putzie where's the ladder?"

Putzie then asked, "What ladder?"

"The ladder that can bring me down."

"Oh that ladder! I took it and put it back in the garage!"

Danny then shouted angrily, "Are you stupid!? How am I supposed to get down?"

Marty was about to walk inside but said, "I'm gonna make a hot chocolate if you guys want any!"

"YEAH! HOT CHOCOLATE!" The rest of the guys then ran inside after finishing the work leaving Danny stuck on the roof.

Danny then shouted, "GUYS! HELP! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" But nobody heard him.

They looked around the inside and saw all decorations were up and the tree is finished.

"This house is beautiful!" Sandy sighs in amazement. "Just like a beautiful traditional Christmas home! Like I always dream of!"

They all chuckle and then went to get cups of hot chocolate to celebrate… Again, except Rizzo.

Just then they notice some soot coming down from the chimney.

Marty asked pointing to the fireplace, "What is that?"

Putzie then shouted, "Is that who I think it is?!"

"Santa Claus?" Jan asked excited.

Just then two feet were sticking out and then a familiar voice shouted, "Get me out of here! Help me!"

Sandy immediately went to the fireplace and asked, "Danny? What are doing in there?"

"Just cleaning the black stuff out of the chimney- I was trying to come down from the roof and it's the only way! Now please get me out!"

Marty then opened the fireplace and Kenickie and Doody went and grabbed both of his feet to pull him out.

As soon as he got pulled out he was covered in black soot from head to toe. He was coughing and Sandy immediately frets over him.

"Are you alright?" Sandy asked.

Danny coughed saying, "I would've been if Putzie hadn't gotten rid of the ladder, and everyone ignored me! And I don't know if it's some altitude, or it's getting cold from up there!"

Everyone gave him apologetic looks… Except Rizzo… Who still doesn't give a crap.

Jan giggles, "You surprised me there! I thought you were Santa!"

Rizzo then scoffed saying to Jan, "What is with you and the Santa crap?"

She looked at her friend in confusion.

"Open your eyes Jan and grow up! There is no Santa Claus! There is no reindeer! And there is no sleigh!"

Kenickie stood up and shouts angry, "Betty Rizzo, you take that back!"

"There no such thing as Santa. And I won't take it back! This is all made up! Parents put the presents under the tree and ate the cookies! Santa Claus is just a fairytale! Open your eyes and grow up!"

Jan suddenly got tears coming to her eyes in shock to what Rizzo said and then ran off upstairs with Putzie following her as well.

Danny looked at Rizzo and said angrily, "I can't believe you said that. That was low Rizz. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Everyone else agreed and Rizzo yelled, "I don't give a crap! You are all wasting your time with this whole thing!"

Then Danny left along with everyone else a little disgusted. But Rizzo didn't care what they said like always.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Jan was crying in Putzie's arms.

"How could she say that to me. I thought Santa was real all the long," Jan sobbed. Putzie shushed her.

He said softly, "I gotta be honest. I was shocked too. I thought he was real too!"

She snuggles into him burying her head in his chest.

He then had an idea. "Hey Jan! I got the idea! How about that we can prove that he's real! You and I are gonna set traps to catch him!"

Jan smiled feeling better. "I would pay my allowances to see Santa put coal next to Rizzo's bed!"

He chuckles, "Yeah." And then he tells the idea to Jan, "Here's what we're gonna do!"

Later that night, when everyone is asleep, Putzie and Jan went downstairs and into the garage. They took every rope and tools they can find and then as soon as they got started Jan asked, "Do you think this will work?"

"Of course it will! I tried it on the tooth fairy once!"

"And?"

"Well… I sort of got both of my parents in one trap!"

"Wow!" Jan sighed.

Then they were done with it, they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" Jan whispers as they hid near the stairs.

Danny came down in his pajamas yawning and stretching about to get a glass of water in the kitchen.

Just as he took a step on the hardwood floor, the rope caught someone's presence and then before Danny knew it, he was upside down.

"What the?" He asked started. And then the lights turned on.

"It worked!" Putzie shouted.

Danny looked at both and then asked, "Putzie? Jan? What is the meaning of this?"

Putzie then explained, "Well, Jan and I decided to set up traps for Santa Claus so we can prove to Rizzo that he is real!"

Danny sighed, "Alright, can you please get me down? I feel blood rushing to my head!"

Putzie went to take the trap down and Danny fell to the floor. He slowly got up and sighed, "Guys, Rizzo is just being a retard. She doesn't have any Christmas spirit!"

"Why?" Jan asked.

Danny answered, "Kenickie told me that her dad didn't have the spirit and he mainly raised her. And when he died, she was granted custody to her divorced mom. But still she doesn't have any spirit at all. Her dad is like a Scrooge which would make her his daughter."

"Doesn't mean that she had to shoot our spirits down to the ground," Jan complained.

"She's just stupid Jan." He sighed tiredly, "I'm gonna get a cup of water. Now you two go upstairs and get to bed alright? It's late." Then he walked in to the kitchen.

Jan asked her boyfriend, "Hey Putzie? Didn't we set up a trap in the kitchen by the counter as well?"

When Putzie was about to answer, shouting was heard and Danny then grumbles out their names, "Putzie… Jan…"

They ran into the kitchen finding Danny upside down again.

Putzie immediately said, "We forgot to tell you! We put another in the kitchen just in case."

"Another? How many did you set up?" Danny asked getting a little annoyed.

Jan says proudly, "All around the first floor of the house! And the second floor bathroom!"

As soon as Putzie got Danny down, he got up and said, "Look. I need you both to take them down before someone gets hurt. Right now you gotta get to bed. We'll do it in the morning."

They nodded and went upstairs to their room.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. No negative reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is a little short. Anyways, I'm putting a stop to this and resume it in November because the holiday season is over, and it's Christmas is over. So it's gonna take a break! Anyways, positive reviews please! And enjoy!**

The next morning, everyone woke up and went downstairs. Doody walked in the first floor bathroom and then screamed.

Danny and Putzie immediately ran to where the screaming was. They looked at him hung upside down.

"Why am I upside down?" Doody asked. "And I just wet myself and it's going down my white shirt."

Danny looked at Putzie shaking his head and then sighed getting him down, "Sorry Dood. Putzie and Jan were setting up traps last night and we forgot to take them down."

Doody then mumbled feeling grumpy and uncomfortable leaving the room, "I gotta change my shirt."

After that, they all had breakfast Marty and Jan cooked.

Marty says taking all the plates when everyone finished, "I gotta do some shopping."

"Me too," Sandy agrees.

"Alright, I think today is the day we go shopping for presents," Danny said. "I gotta get something for a special someone…" Then he gave Sandy a smile.

Sandy returned with a soft smile and then noticed Kenickie grabbed his jacket and then asked him, "Hey Kenicks… What should I get for Danny?"

He then replied with a question, "You're asking me?"

"Yes Kenickie, I am asking you. I want to know what I can get for Danny."

He said, "Well… Wait, why are you coming to me for this?"

"You know Danny longer than me, and we have gotten back together a while ago. I don't want him to be disappointed if he got something he doesn't even like."

He said combing his hair, "Well Sandy, it doesn't matter what you give him. What matters is that it comes from the heart. Giving him really shows that you love him."

She shrugged to what he said and puts on her jacket.

Putzie opened the door and shouts, "Hey guys. I don't know if i'm going crazy, or it's starting to get a little cold out there."

"That's impossible," Sonny scoffed, "We live in California! It never gets cold here!"

Frenchy said crossing her arms, "I heard on the radio that the temperature is decreasing."

They all went to the car and Marty said, "We may even start getting coats before anyone catches chills."

Kenickie looked noticing Rizzo was sitting next to him. He asked shocked, "Rizzo! You're coming with us?"

"I'm not gonna buy a thing," she said.

Then he asked his girlfriend confused, "Then why are you coming with us?"

"Just to tease you about going shopping!"

They all rolled their eyes at that.


End file.
